


adrenaline;

by BitchBrokenHeart



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, sasuke pitos :)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchBrokenHeart/pseuds/BitchBrokenHeart
Summary: Cuando la adrenalina se comenzaba a volver rutina y empezaba a perder esa esencia adictiva, llegaste tú.
Relationships: Octane | Octavio Silva/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	adrenaline;

**Author's Note:**

> bitch i love you @lazy writer/reader/idk/uwu

La muerte parecía querer ir tras él, pero él la evitaba. Drogas, ser resucitado, como quieras llamarlo. Volvía a la vida, deseando despertar en otra vida que no sea la suya gracias a la monotonía. Evitaba la muerte, pero le parecía increíblemente atractiva la idea de quedarse en sus brazos por toda una eternidad. 

Octane conocía todos los límites extremos y tóxicos de la adrenalina. Nada era nuevo para él. Su corazón palpitando, sintiendo las gotas de sudor empapando ligeramente su cuerpo después de verle el rostro a la muerte. 

Pensaba que estaba condenado a vivir así para siempre, atrapado en la rutina, pensando inútilmente que algo cambiaría, hasta que llegó _**él**._

Su cuerpo presentaba los mismos síntomas después de hacer algo increíblemente peligroso. Octane, sintiéndose ligeramente tembloroso, su ritmo cardíaco aumentando después de sentir su presencia. Sus pupilas se dilataban. ¿Y cómo no? Según Octane, cada parte de él parecía haber sido esculpida por Miguel Ángel.*

Ni estar a punta de pistola, con el frío metal del arma contra su frente, se compara a lo que _él_ le hace sentir. 

Pero...

¿Realmente sentía algo por él o estaba adicto a la desconocida adrenalina que se había presentado en su vida?

La respuesta correcta, es que no hay respuesta.

Ambos conceptos de amor y adrenalina se juntaban en uno solo, creando así una sola idea, un sentimiento de amor genuino junto con la adrenalina atrevida era una combinación letal con límites ambiguos, de la que Octane no podría ni quería salir. 

Él era como un barranco sin fondo, al cual Octane saltaría una y otra vez, esperando encontrar un límite o una razón aparente a esta atracción infalible a cada momento que descendía, cuestionando su cordura, sin éxito alguno y encontrándose a si mismo más y más perdido en la mirada de y/n.

\------

El corazón de y/n no lo podía tomar más. Podía entrar en la misma habitación que Octane y podría jurar que sentía su mirada en su cuerpo, pero no había forma de asegurarlo, pues su mirada se ocultaba debajo de una máscara. 

Hasta ese día.

Y/n estaba tranquilo en el sofá, admirando las vistas a través de la pequeña ventana de aquella habitación, hasta que Octane entró al cuarto. "Tenemos que hablar" pronunció él, con un tono casi severo, provocando escalofríos en y/n.

"Q-qué pasó?" preguntó y/n con un tono temeroso. Octane se sentó al lado suyo. Se podía sentir el nerviosismo del moreno en la habitación. Sin decir una palabra, Octane se quitó la máscara que le había cubierto el rostro por casi años. "¡Octane! ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Y/n realmente no esperaba eso de él.

"Uf, había olvidado lo bien que se siente estar sin esta máscara durante el día" pero y/n no le puso atención, pues estaba observando cada rasgo del rostro de él que la máscara se había encargado de ocultar. 

Rasgos sorprendentemente suaves y atractivos llenaron los ojos de y/n. Pequeñas cicatrices y lunares por aquí y por allá que lo único que hacían era resaltar los ojos miel que sobresalían gracias a la luz del sol que iba a través de la ventana. 

"¿Porqué?" El corazón y/n estaba latiendo igual de fuerte como el de Octane. "¿Porqué no?" y con esas simples palabras, Octane unió sus labios con los de y/n. En el preciso momento en que Octane besó a y/n lo entendió todo. 

_La adrenalina residía en el amor, y no en cuantas veces seguidas podía morir y revivir. La adrenalina residía en y/n._

"Te adoro" pronunció de la nada Octane después del beso, con amor y adoración emanando de sus pupilas peligrosamente dilatadas. Esas dos palabras brotaron de lo más profundo de su corazón -que él creía inexistente- "yo también te adoro" dijo y/n con una pequeña sonrisa.

Y sin que ninguno de los dos supiera, ese iba a ser el primer de muchos besos y caricias que se darían a lo largo de sus vidas. 

*Michelangelo Buonarroti, conocido en español como Miguel Ángel, fue un arquitecto, escultor y pintor italiano renacentista, considerado uno de los más grandes artistas de la historia tanto por sus esculturas como por sus pinturas y obra arquitectónica. 


End file.
